Death
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: Taking place during episode 50-51 in the old anime. Edward's thoughts during the end of episode 50 and the begining of episode 51. OLD ANIME SPOILER WARNING CHARACTER DEATH! Will maybe turn into a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Me: HELLO EVERYONE!

Takara: HELLO!!

Me: WOW! THIS IS MY 10th FANFIC! It's SO COOL!!

Takara: CONGRATS!

Me: I've been thinking of this for a while now and I had to write it down...

Takara: That's good.

Me: It's Ed's thoughts in the first anime just before he is stabbed, during he is stabbed and just before he dies.

Takara: ... Tragedy again?

Me: Yup...

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA... wish I did though

* * *

**Edwards POV**

I can't concentrate, I'm too angry. My vision is red and the only thing I have in mind is to kill that bastard Envy and save my brother.

My heart skipped a beat when I heard that Marco was dead, another person that was dead because of my foolness. He didn't make it better by transorming into Hughes either, I've already been blaming myself alone for his death for months! Whatever he does, he does to make me angrier, to torture me. Why?! What have I ever done to him! He was the one who attacked us first!

Come to think of it, he kicked me while repeating the words "I can't forgive you" several times the first time we met. He also said something like "because you've got his blood in you". Who's blood? Hohenheim's? Why is he angry on him?

I'll just have to think about that later. If I loose focus, if just for a second, I'll die. I try to hit him, but he just keeps jumping away from me! I can't use alchemy, I know that, so I'll just have to have faith in my fists and legs.

Now he's laughing at me, mocking me, saying that he's stronger than me, and deep in my heart, I know that it's true. But on the other hand, I felt that way about Greed too. I know that I can take him!

If he just knew how to stand still!

Suddenly, Wrath who was lying on the floor, more or less in a pool of his own blood, grabs Envy's leg and wipes his confident smirk away. That's probably the only chance I'll ever get, so I throw myself at him and knocks him to the ground.

I keep hitting him in the face, I finally have him!

He's trying to get away by transforming into people I love, but it won't work. My mother, go to hell! Hughes, that's getting old! Marco, I'm not used to the feeling of him dead yet! The colonel...

I almost want to laugh. He honestly thinks that I don't dare to hit the colonel? HAH! I've wanted to do that for years! I can't hold back a smirk when I hit him again.

I yell at him. I'm tired of his damn games! Just show me your damn face already!

I can't belive my ears, he agrees. He'll show me his face! I almost want to laugh again, I can't belive it! I'm FINALLY going to be able to hit his REAL face!

I prepare myself, I pull back my arm to be able to hit him with all my might, right in his cocky face!

But when i finally see it, I can't hit him. He looks like a young verision of my old man! What did he say the first time we met? _"Because you've got HIS blood in you"_

I put all the clues together, and it shocks me. I can barely move, can barely breathe, can barely think! I can hear Dante say the words that confirm my theory... "Envy was once your brother"

I still can't move. Envy is my brother?! No... no no no! He CAN'T be!

Suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my chest. I try to breathe, but no air comes out. My throat is filled with blood and I can soon feel the taste of the red liquid. Envy stabbed me. ENVY FUCKING STABBED ME IN THE CHEST! I try to breathe, I can't. I try to focus, I can't. I can hear Alphonse though. He whispers to me.

_"Nii...-san..."_

I want to scream, gasp, sob, do anything! But I can't I try to get words out, what comes is a flood of blood.

As Envy pulls his arm out, I get a last glance of Al while I'm falling. He just lies there, unable to move.

_The dark is coming closer_

I-I'm sorry Al... I don't want to die... I don't want to leave you behind all alone! I really don't want to! Heh, as if I have a choice... I'm only a human... a weak, pathetic little human.

_I can barely see_

I try to breathe, it's impossible.

Before the darkness totally consumees me, I hear Rose's scream.

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

Me: ...

Takara: WAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Me: Well? What did you think?

Takara: *cries*

Me: Ehm... anyway, please review... I'm thinking of making this a two-shot, from Al's POV as well. What do you think? Please tell me. THX FOR READING!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hi!

Takara: Hello!

Me: Well, here it is, chapter two, Al's POV. Not much to say really, Allen the musician wanted this chapter so I wrote it ^^

Takara: Aaaw! Kawaii!

Me: Yeah, but this is harder... I've watched all of the episodes but not much from what Al does in the last ones... Anyway, I'll try!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fma

* * *

**Al's POV**

I can't move. I can't move at all, if I do, no one knows what could possibly happen to me. I was taken away from Ed, Rose has obviously lost her memories (she acts that way) and I'm all alone with the remaining homonculi. They tell me that Gluttony's going ot eat me in order to get the stone... my body...

I relax just the slightest when I hear that Gluttony seems to be down and doesn't want to eat me or anything else, but Dante quickly erased that confidence by doing something to him that made him crazy. He's moving towards me, I'm scared.

Suddenly Wrath attacks Envy and they both disappear for a while, hidden by a bright light. When they reappear, Wrath's arm and leg are gone and the Gate is visable. The Gate opens and out comes...

"Brother?"

I can't belive it! He's here! My brother! My brother is here! I'm not alone! Everything is going to be just fine, we're gonna make it out!

... Wait, what happened now? I-is that Envy's arm? This can't be... it's right through Brother's chest! B-but that can't be possible, right? Brother can't die, not just like that!

I whisper his name, my voice trembeling. He can't answer, a flood of blood is coming out of his mouth instead. He falls over with a sickening "thud". I shout out his name, I shout to my brother, but he doesn't move. He doesn't move because... because my brother is dead...

I can't even cry, an armor can't cry! I can't stand, I'm more or less stuck, but of it is because of fear or because the transmutation circle is there, I don't know.

Rose finally regain her senses, but it's too late.

I scream again, he can't die! He's my brother! The fullmetal alchemist! The best alchemist ever! He can't get killed like that, it's... it's not possible...!

Envy laughs, the bastard! Gluttony attacks me, he eats some parts of me, or tries. I have finally regained my senses, I can't let this go on any more! I see countless people sacrifice themselves all the time, right in front of my eyes. And here I am, actually able to give some of that back, and I just lie here. What scares me anyway? I've already lost everything, even my brother, my only brother who was supposed to stay with me always! He's gone and I'm all alone. It isn't fair! He's sacrificed himself for me twice now!

Then it hits me, I can pay him back today...

I'm able to stop Gluttony from eating me and I stand. Dante tells me to stop, but I have decided what to do. I walk over to my brother, oh my always suffering brother! I kneel at his side and put one of my palms to his face. I can't feel the warmth of him but I can see the colour on his face. I can still save him!

I clap my hands together and make myself ready.

_"I'm sorry brother, I'll miss you"_

* * *

Me: That's it! That's the last chapter!

Takara: Wow... short?

Me: Like I said, it's hard. BYE! Please Review!


End file.
